


La Sindrome di Cenerentola

by ladymacbeth77



Category: Cinderella - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Humor, Insanity, Parody, Unofficial Sequel
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 09:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il mio seguito personale della nota favola.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Sindrome di Cenerentola

C’era una volta, tanto tanto tempo fa, un Regno felice e molto particolare. Cosa aveva di particolare questo Regno? Beh, innanzitutto i topi non erano gli stessi degli altri posti, ma andavano in giro con ridicoli cappellini in testa, cucivano i vestiti e, se glielo chiedevi gentilmente, ti davano anche una mano con le pulizie. E poi c’erano le carrozze fatte a zucche, non molto belle da vedersi, e nei negozi alla moda, ormai, si vendevano solo scarpette di cristallo che si rompevano con un nonnulla e scivolavano sempre dai piedi. Infatti i commercianti erano ormai ricchi sfondati a forza di venderne paia su paia.  
E chi governava su questo Regno felice e molto particolare? Da poco tempo c’era un nuovo Re; purtroppo l’anziano predecessore aveva lasciato il mondo dei vivi e ora l’unico figlio regnava al suo posto. Era già molto amato, grazie anche ad un furbo matrimonio: non una scialba principessa di chissà quale Regno ancora più lontano, ma un’umile ragazza, scelta tra il popolo. C’era speranza per tutte, insomma; così anche i contadini vivevano nell’illusione di diventare, presto o tardi, parenti di qualche nobile.  
Un Regno felice, lo avevo già detto? Però anche un Regno grande, troppo grande per essere gestito restandosene a palazzo. Così ogni tanto il Re salutava la moglie, saliva sul suo cavallo bianco e partiva per gli angoli remoti del Reame con la sua scorta.  
La nostra storia comincia proprio da qui, da quando il Re rientrò da uno dei suoi tanti viaggi. Tutto normale, almeno sembrava, se non che Cenerentola – perché così si chiamava la legittima consorte – non era lì ad aspettarlo come le altre volte.  
Perplesso rivolse il suo sguardo imperioso all’imbarazzato Ciambellano.  
“Dov’è la Regina?”  
“Beh, vedete Vostra Maestà…” balbettò “Non sta bene…”  
“Si è fatta forse male o è arrivato finalmente il mio sospirato erede?” La voce tradiva una certa ansia.  
Il Ciambellano scosse la testa, poi si guardò intorno con fare sospettoso, come se controllasse che nessuno li stesse ascoltando.  
“La Regina, purtroppo, si comporta in maniera strana.” sussurrò “Le cameriere pensano che sia pazza.”  
Perplesso, il Re fece cenno all’uomo perché continuasse.  
“All’inizio era solo il letto rifatto a insospettirle, poi ci sono stati i tappeti sbattuti e i vetri puliti. E adesso…” Altra occhiata cospiratrice. “Adesso hanno capito che è la Sovrana a fare le pulizie.”  
“Ah…” Il Sovrano non seppe che altro rispondere. Si sentiva sollevato nel sapere che la sua sposa non era malata, ma questo comportamento non si addiceva per niente ad una Regina. Tuttavia, la paura degli abitanti del castello gli sembrava eccessiva.  
“Sarà solo l’abitudine.” borbottò scostante “Le parlerò e chiarirò la situazione. Dove si trova?”  
“Nelle sue stanze, Maestà. Le sta… pulendo per l’ennesima volta.”  
Senza dar peso all’ultima osservazione, il Re si avviò a grandi passi verso il primo piano. Con decisione bussò alla porta; aveva l’intenzione di far finire quella follia una volta per tutte.  
“Avanti…” Una voce angelica gli rispose; la sua dolce mogliettina era sempre l’adorabile creatura che aveva sposato. Avrebbe fatto licenziare tutti quei servitori bugiardi.  
Il Sovrano spalancò l’uscio e rimase quasi abbagliato: tutto nella stanza brillava, non aveva mai visto niente di più pulito.  
“Amore mio, come sono felice di vederti!” cinguettò la donna.  
L’uomo sorrise e fece un passo in avanti per correre ad abbracciarla; in un istante l’atmosfera cambiò come se fosse calata la notte all’improvviso. Un vento freddo sembrava spazzare la stanza, anche se le finestre erano chiuse.  
Una voce infernale lo fece sussultare. “LE PATTINE! NON VEDI CHE SPORCHI IL PAVIMENTO CON QUEGLI STIVALACCI SPORCHI?”  
Impietrito il Re chinò la testa e vide davanti ai suoi piedi due ritagli di stoffa, comparsi quasi per magia. Senza dir niente vi appoggiò i piedi sopra e si avviò verso la moglie, pattinando su quella pista di mattonelle incerate. Francamente si sentiva un po’ stupido…  
Eccolo lì, davanti a lei: come poteva essere stato quell’angelo dai capelli biondi come il cielo e dagli occhi azzurri a pronunciare quelle parole? Impossibile, doveva essersi sbagliato. Il caldo, la stanchezza…  
Cenerentola lo abbracciò emozionata. “Oh, mio dolce tesoro, come sono contenta che tu sia qui con me!” Sì, si era decisamente sbagliato. “Come è andato il viaggio?”  
“Benissimo, amore mio. Vedi…” cominciò il Sovrano, lasciandosi cadere sulla poltrona.  
Di nuovo il gelo cadde nella stanza; l’uomo sentì chiaramente uno sguardo di fuoco trapassarlo da parte a parte.  
“NON VEDI CHE STAI ROVINANDO LA TAPPEZZERIA DELLA POLTRONA? SIEDITI COMPOSTO!” Gli occhi della moglie erano iniettati di sangue come quelli di un toro infuriato; il Re non l’aveva mai vista così, neanche con la matrigna. In silenzio si sistemò meglio sul cuscino, lo sguardo basso come un bambino rimproverato.  
Il maleficio sembrò spezzarsi e tutto tornò alla normalità: gli uccellini cantavano fuori dalla finestra, il sole splendeva alto nel cielo e Cenerentola era di nuovo la ragazza incantevole che conosceva.  
Non poteva essersi sbagliato di nuovo…  
“Cara, penso di doverti parlare…” disse, schiarendosi la voce.  
“Certo, dimmi tutto.” mormorò dolcemente la donna, prendendolo per mano.  
“Vedi… i… i servi pensano che ci sia qualcosa che non va. Sai, le Regine di solito non puliscono e non rifanno i letto. Io… Amore? Ma tu stai piangendo…”  
Lacrime di tristezza rigavano le guance della bella Cenerentola. “Oh, tesoro mio! Mi dispiace averti messo in imbarazzo così. Cambierò, te lo prometto! Io non sono abituata a questa vita, ma per amor tuo sono disposta migliorare. Ti prego, non mandarmi via…”  
Intenerito, l’uomo prese il volto della moglie tra le mani e la baciò sulle labbra. “Non ci ho neanche pensato, vedrai che si risolverà tutto.”   
Il Re sorrise vedendo Cenerentola che si asciugava gli occhi col fazzoletto, finalmente rassicurata, e per festeggiare la risoluzione del caso, prese un sigaro dalla tasca e lo accese.  
A quel segnale, si scatenò l’inferno.  
Una mano – molto più simile ad un artiglio, in realtà – glielo strappò dalle labbra, mentre l’altra lo stringeva per la gola. “COME OSI? VUOI SPORCARE IL TAPPETO? NON SAI CHE LE PARETI SI MACCHIANO COL FUMO? VUOI CHE TUTTO TORNI SPORCO? E ORA FUORI, DEVO PULIRE.”  
Senza capir bene quello che stava succedendo, il Sovrano fu messo alla porta, col sigaro acceso di nuovo in tasca. Neanche il fuoco che lentamente gli stava bruciando la giacca riuscì a svegliarlo dallo shock; per fortuna un cameriere lo salvò versandogli addosso l’acqua di un vaso, altrimenti la nostra storia sarebbe già finita.  
Il Re non si perse d’animo e chiamò i migliori dottori del Regno, ma la risposta era sempre la stessa: la Regina era pazza. Alla fine si rassegnò: confinò la legittima consorte nelle sue stanze, chiudendo la porta con pesanti travi di legno. Cenerentola neanche se ne accorse e continuò a pulire, pulire, pulire... per tutti gli anni a venire.  
E il Sovrano? Dopo aver pianto la fine del suo amore per circa un’ora, andò a consolarsi dalle sorellastre. Perché per rendere felice un uomo, non importa essere belle.  
Così termina la nostra storia. E tutti – più o meno – vissero a lungo felici e contenti.


End file.
